My Love For You Is Endless
by supercrAzyCPonPARADE
Summary: A story containing broken promises, hurt feelings, sel pain both mental and physical, and other surprises you'll have to read to find out. Sayaka & Kyoko's kid x Madoka & Homura's kid
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Madora giggled his bright deep pink eyes shining._

"_Kyoyaka-chan, that's not fair "a 6-year old Madora proceeded to pout._

"_Today's your last day here and you promised I could have anything" a 7-year old Kyoyaka reasoned._

"_I wish I didn't have to go I wanna stay here with you, Kyoyaka-chan" Madora said as tears started to well up behind his eyes._

"_Why are your parents making you go it's not fair" as Kyoyaka said this angrily he punched the sakura blossom tree behind him scratching his knuckles._

"_Kyoyaka stop that you'll hurt yourself" Madora shrieked as he quickly grabbed Kyoyaka's hand to inspect the wound._

"_Compared to you leaving me this hurts much less" he replied quietly as Madora started to clean his wound with a handkerchief he'd had in his pocket._

"_It's no good to hurt yourself, no matter what you feel like it hurts me" Tears streamed down Madora's cheeks as he wrapped the handkerchief around the wound._

_Kyoyaka pulled Madora close and started to stroke his midnight black hair while putting his chin at the top of his head._

"_Don't cry Madora please it hurts me even more when you cry" Kyoyaka pleaded._

"_But*hiccup* it hurts*hiccup* me when you hurt yourself like this" Madora sobbed._

"_I'll stop hurting myself if you stay" Kyoyaka suggested. "You do want to stay don't you?" _

"_You know I can't but if it's any better I want to" Madora whispered._

"_Can you at least grant my wish?" Kyoyaka asked pulling away to stare at Madora._

"_Um. Well. O-Okay." Madora said this as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned in._

_Kyoyaka leaned in to kiss Madora. In a few seconds their lips were inches from touching._

"_MADORA. MADORA. COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO."_

_They quickly pulled apart not finishing the kiss at the loud voice._

"_That's my mom" Madora said answering their suspicions. "It's time to go._

_Madora slowly got up and got ready to walk away as he felt a tug on his shorts._

"_If you walk away" Kyoyaka said looking up his sky blue eyes meeting Madora pink ones."I'll keep hurting myself."_

_A look of horror crossed Madora's face as he stooped down and gripped Kyoyaka's shoulders. "Kyoyaka-chan ,I promise that one day I __**WILL **__come back and grant your wish but you have to promise me that you __**WILL NOT **__hurt yourself" Madora pleaded._

_Kyoyaka mumbled a reply._

"_**PROMISE ME"**__ he shouted._

"_I promise" Kyoyaka said. "But you will come back right?"_

"_Of course I will" Madora said as he stood up._

_Madora turned around and started running home. He quickly turned around still running as he shouted 'WAIT FOR ME'. Then he turned around and kept running then he disappeared around a corner._

_Kyoyaka pressed the handkerchief wrapped around his hand to his cheek. Tears fell down his face._

"_I'll wait for you" Kyoyaka whispered to himself. "forever"_

If I get 10 reviews I'll continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody I'm back and ready for action. Btw change of names just for the sake of that one viewer. Kyoyaka is now ****Mendona and Madora is now Ai. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 **

_**Ai's POV **__I'd seen that face before. Same sky blue eyes, same burgundy hair, Same smile that outshine the sun. Who is this guy?_

**BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRINGGGGGG!**

I slapped my hand down on the alarm. I got up and crawled to the bathroom. I slowly got up and quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

_Today's my first day at my new school I hope it goes well._

I took the red ribbons my mom had got from my other mom who'd gotten it from her mom who'd got it from a ... well I don't know from somewhere.

I tied my hair into its usual low pigtails tying the bows at the end. I put on my undershirt, my button up t-shirt then my school vest. I put on my shorts which used to be the long pants of the usual Mitakihara High uniform pants but it turned out to be too long after we'd bought it so I had to cut it short now it reached the knee.

I slowly walked downstairs my mom was cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning Honey" she said a grin on her face. "Breakfast is ready!"

I sat down at the table as she placed two sunny-side up eggs in front of me shaped in a smiling face. I was about to take a bite of my eggs when I heard a grumbled 'Morning' from behind me.

My mom's black hair was a disheveled mess. She went over to the stove and kissed my mom on the cheek before sitting down at the table. She picked up the newspaper before saying

"I hope you know you're gonna be late if you don't hurry up."

I looked at the clock to see it was already 7:30

I quickly got up and ran towards the hallway.

"Bye Moms see you after school" I said as I ran out the door.

"Have a nice first day" she calls back to me encouragingly.

I clumsily put on my glasses as I finally caught up to my friend Ringo.

_I have a feeling that something is going to happen today. Good or bad? Ah well I'll worry about it later._

**Mendona's POV**

I felt pressure on my chest.

"Get up"

Whatever this thing is its fat.

"Get up"

It's probably my mom after Yuki was born she's gained some weight.

"MENDONA GET UP RIGHT NOW IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YOU'LL BE LATE!"  
"SHUT UP ALREADY OLD LADY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

_Uh. Oh. Better get up before she decides to kill me._

I yank my red hair up in a pony tail and brush my teeth before putting on the school uniform.

I rush down the stairs and sit at the table.

I guess my mom was lazy this morning since there's only three plates of bacon and fourteen eggs there waiting for me.

I scarf it down and swallow some orange juice before the less cooky more eaty of my parents sat down at the table looking like the red version of the cookie monster.

I get up from the table and grab my bento on my way out of the kitchen I kiss my baby sister on the cheek.

_He's finally coming today I think as I rush out the door forgetting to say goodbye which I'll probably get 'a good talking to' for later._

_This is it I'll finally get to see you again Ai-chan._

**Next chapter they meet read or don't read at your own risk. By the way to that nitpicky reviewer who cares I want to write a yaoi it's not the end of the world. Either keep reading or don't.**

**R&R**

**CHAO!**


End file.
